Say GoodBye When You Have the Chance
by setoobsessive
Summary: REVISED! A girl from our world gets sucked into the FF9 world! Is her being there gonna mess up the game? Is she gonna find out WHY it was HER that got sucked in? Find out by reading!
1. So White it's Black

SO: A BETTER version of the "Say Goodbye When you Have the Chance", because the first one really did suck. I gotta thank the reviewer: Tiffany for that, since she put me in line. This is hopefully a better story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything expect Gene.

Wrote this while listening to a few selected tracks that I downloaded and placed on a CD. They're mostly the piano, or really soft and light tunes.

* * *

I quickly pressed the restart button on my PS2, grumbling under my breath about how stupid everything was. I was mad. It was plain and simple and obvious. That damn soul cage had to show up and kill my crew off. Yes, I've gotten pass that game, and I had beaten it at least four times, but after having nothing more to do, I had quickly begun to replay it off of a save point I hadn't touched since the first time I ever played the game.

It was no wonder why I had made a separate file. These characters were too weak for anything! However…all the other files had been deleted while I was playing some of my other PS1 games.

"I'll just play it from the beginning." I said allowed, as if for the sake of my own understanding. I waited until the screen flashed with the 'Continue' and 'New Game'. I selected the New Game icon and then quickly bounced to my CD Player and placed in my homemade CD of FFIX songs I liked. L selected the Memories of that Day song and made sure that all other sound was blocked.

I then took a glance at my mirror that was atop my dresser. My short black hair, which was layered with the longest part in front and it getting shorter and shorter in the back, was shiny and clean. Sure, it was only Level 3 permanent die and would eventually start to fade, but I didn't care much, as long as I could re-dye it soon after. I was wearing my black camisole that went well with my blue Levi jeans. I was wearing this outfit from the night before, since I hadn't gone to bed, yet. Everything else was pretty much plain about me, except that the mascara and eyeliner were fading off and that my contacts were getting dry. I would have to get some re-wetting drops on the next FMV…

However, when I reproached my television and PS2, I noticed the screen was stuck on the FMV part where Zidane had just finished climbing down the pole. I shook my PS2, then began to rub it against one of my hands, trying to warm it up to get the CD to work.

"But the game disk isn't even scratched!" I shouted miserably. I rubbed my temples as I began to get incredibly frustrated…

I kicked my PS2, as if it were my computer that caught some new fatal spy ware after I downloaded emulators and roms that had taken hours to fully download. That's how pissed off I was at it!

"Ok…once more…!" I shouted, sure I was waking my parents. But I was just soo-----

There was white…everyone…surrounding me. I gasped in shock, and suddenly found it was getting harder to breath. I was hurting. The music from my headphones was fading off, and so were my senses. All the senses except for pain.

It felt like I was being ripped away, as if my soul decided to leave me forever of its barrier of protection against this world's pains!

I think I was being ripped…away from this plane of existence, anyway. The white was so overwhelming that, as my friend would say, "It's so white--it's black!"

I carefully opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times to only experience a huge headache from the source of light that came from the center of the room I was in.

Which reminds me--WHERE THE HELL AM I?

I sat up carefully, and for the first time noticed that there was someone leaning over me. Well, would have been leaning over me, if not for being so surprised that he backed away some.

But I think I was even more surprised as I stared into the face that greeted me. Zidane Tribal. Main character of Final Fantasy 9 and one of the only Final Fantasy members on the PS1 to get an acceptable ending by me.

"Zidane?" I nearly shrieked, something very much unlike me. Zidane just looked at me, and then scratched his head. "You know me?" he asked me, suddenly, or so it seemed, very suspicious.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked at meeting him, and I couldn't even think of an excuse--ok, Gene, be calm. Be calm.

"I saw you in my dreams." I replied suddenly. I don't even think I was thinking about saying that--or anything near that--before it slipped out. He looked even more surprised.

"So you're Gene Gerdes?" Zidane reached out his hand, and I took it. Well, might as well act like someone I'm not. I'm in a dream. They'll never remember it once I wake up. And in the next dream I'll ever have of them being in it, they'll be in a different situation, and in a different status about me.

Then it hit me about what he said. "Ok, how did _you_ know I was Gene?" I demanded. He gave a smirk and nonchalantly threw my wallet at me. "What kind of contraption is that?" he asked.

"A wallet." I replied with annoyance. "It holds my money."

"But you have no Gil. You only have these weird green bills." he held up one of my $1 bills, and I grabbed it quickly, surprising him a bit. "This is my money. They're called American Dollars."

"Never heard of it."

I opened my wallet and placed the money in there. I looked in my mini-mirror placed on the inside of the wallet, and instantly the wallet dropped. My eyes…I could see perfectly, but my eyes…the Sclera were a dark gray, not white, and my irises were black, while my pupils were white. It's like…everything had reversed or something…

However, now I seem to be able to read things. Like I saw Zidane's next movements in just a second, and then he did his turn to look at me. I picked up my wallet. I liked these eyes…and, still, a dream is a dream.

Zidane began to look around the room. "Anyways, now that you're up, we need to head into the meeting. Are you up for it? Baku's real loud."

"Yeah, sure…" I took one step forward before losing my balance…Hey, wait a minute! I never put these boots on…I noticed all my clothes were different. I was wearing my black camisole, but it had four straps holding it on me, two around each shoulder. There was a metal belt right across my chest, as if protecting my breasts. And there was a belt going diagonally across my stomach area, the end stopping just above where the camisole stopped. Another metal belt was placed underneath it, one side of it attached to the diagonal belt. Around my upper right arm was something that resembled the gloves that Zidane wears. Around my upper left arm were another two belts that resembled the ones across my stomach area.

My pants were different, too. The right side of them was cut off like shorts, and a belt was around the front middle and back middle to hold up the bottom part of baggy black pants. On the left leg, the belt location was the same, but there was no separation like there had been on the right leg. Another belt was placed over the middle of the belt that went down. My shoes were black boots, and they just peeked out from the baddy pants. My belt that went around my waist (like they're suppose to) had two slashes diagonally right with one diagonal slash going left across the two.

I also black had fingerless gloves on, that came to my wrist.

Zidane grabbed me by my shoulders and he carefully help to steady me. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Compared what is to be coming, you have no idea how 'up for it' I am." I replied. I wasn't about to elaborate. He could figure it out on his own.

We entered into the room where the Tantalus team was waiting 'patiently'. The three, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus, looked at me as if looking me over to see if I was fine. Baku gave a big, hearty-laugh, which made Zidane's words popped back into my ear. "About time, you moron!" the boss shouted at Zidane.

I rolled my eyes, but remained silent. I may want to be recognized, but not at the price of being called a moron!

"Here's the plan!" Baku began, "Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria... Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!"

"You guys are idiots…" I mumbled, but it seems I was loud enough for them to catch that.

"_Excuse _us?" Blank asked. It was obvious he was getting annoyed.

"Well…" I saw all eyes upon me. Too late to back down with my big speech…damn. "Just because she's a Princess doesn't mean she has to like it. They got no privacy, being watched over constantly, and all. And when she does get her small moment of privacy, it's behind four enclosed walls. I mean, you can lead a user to his manual, but you can't make him read."

After becoming greeted with blanks stares over what I just said, I suddenly found myself pondering if they even have manuals here--or if they were just tutorials…

"Let me rephrase that: You can lead a person to the tutorial, but you can't make him review it." I just had to change the words around and--bingo! They finally understood as I was greeted with the nods of understanding.

"Either way, we're kidnapping her!" Baku said, and then began to laugh as if he had just said the most hilarious thing in this whole world.

I rolled my eyes. "What do I have to do…?" I asked meekly.

"Well, Blank and Zidane are going to be the ones who will be doing the actual kidnapping. You should go, too. Since you're a girl, you could persuade her if she starts running." Baku explained with a grin.

Being around a few of my guy friends too long, and seeing the expression on Zidane's face, I knew what he was thinking. "Oh my flippin' word…" I looked down, my hand on my forehead, before turning my head up to greet his. "If I was to 'persuade' any girl, it would be with someone a lot more sexier." I replied patiently, "and it would be for lots of Gil."

Zidane's eyes widened. Apparently, girls weren't suppose to talk like this in this era of time and place. Well, I'm foreign. I get to ignore the rules--at least to some extent. Like those stupid foreign drivers on the freeway, driving 40 mph in the fast lane!

A blush formed on his cheek, and I ignored him, as I now saw the rest of the crew was doing, as they continued their plan.

"Alright, so everyone goes on stage. After the small fight, Blank, Zidane, and--" Baku looked at me. He didn't know my name yet, I remembered.

"Gene."

"Gene will enter the castle through the side entrance. You guys capture the Princess and mosey over here!" Baku finished.

"I'm sooo glad I took Drama last year!" I gave a sigh of relief.

Baku exited the room, taking both the Brahne and Garnet dolls with him. Sick Bastard.

Everyone started talking excitedly about their plan. It was going to be foolproof. Everything was going to go right. Humph…idiots. Things always go wrong. It's, like, life's natural punishment to us humans for taking up it's time with our own meaningless existence.

I sighed. I shouldn't be thinking about things like this…I should be trying to remember the lines of what happens in the real play!

"Oi…" I said allowed without really thinking. When I'm in deep concentration, sometimes I talk out loud without meaning so. "We have to fight against Baku, Benero, and Zenero, right?" I asked. "Well…I don't really have a weapon…"

"We have some time before the play starts. I'll show you to the Weapon Shop and you can pick something up." Zidane told me. He smiled, and I rolled my eyes. He was probably going to try some stupid pick-up lines on me…I can tell…

* * *

SO: First Chapter completed, second one should come soon. Sorry if I'm still off on a few things. My friend is borrowing the game (how's it going, Tsuki aka Megan aka Neross aka whatever else you have as nicknames…like I'm on to talk, though, eh?)


	2. Sorry about the Tail, Zidane! Not

Disclaimer: Look at chapter ONE for your disclaimers…

* * *

After a few minutes, I excused myself from the room, deciding to look around the ship.

As I entered into the main room, where Zidane had lit the candle, I began tosing quietly, "Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the peaces that remain, Melodies of light, loves lost refrain…"

"Wow…you have a good voice…" I heard Zidane comment, and I gasped and turned to face him. Blank had followed as well, probably to get things ready for what was to come. "Um…thanks…" I mumbled back.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Zidane asked with a smooth tone in his voice. I almost laughed, but I contained myself. Might as well drop him hard.

"Not really." I replied. "But I wonder: did the elevator ride from Hell take long?" I asked sweetly. Blank laughed and even Zidane managed a small chuckle. Such a good sport (Note the sarcasm).

"Heh…Well, we're docking now. Follow me." Zidane took my hand and began toroughly pull me towards the exit of the ship, making my wrist hurt. I would have yelled at him, but I didn't know where the exit was suppose to be, since in the game you only exit once you get in the Evil Forest.

We walked onto the area of the ship where the anchor would launch into and I saw that a large plank of wood was going to take us onto the ground. Zidane released my hand.

We walked around some areas of Alexandria I had never seen before, and I looked around in awe as he waited somewhat patiently for me, tapping his foot on the ground whenever I would stop to look at the high buildings. The only time I had seen medieval things like this was when I went to Germany. Finally we came to the Weapon Shop, and even there I stopped to look around. So many knives...urge to kill...rising...

"Hey! We need a weapon for this first-timer here!" Zidane shouted into the back of the store, since there was no clerk. The clerk finally came in, and with one look at me, he reached under his desk and pulled out two thick whips.

"This is a whip," the weapon smith explained to us. "Hold them by this." he pointed to a strong material that wrapped itself around a few inches to the top of the whip. "And attach them wherever to become easily accessible. You lash out at your enemies with the edge, splitting things open if you can attack them good enough.." he pointed to the rest of the whip, which was coiled around itself.

"You want them?" Zidane asked me. I nodded, taking them from the weapon smith's hands. I looked at them carefully. They were really pretty. A small key chain like thing was attached to the center of the dull material, and I figured it was for attaching. I placed the rings on my belt, one on each side.

Zidane got some gil from his pocket and handed it to the man. "I'll pay you back, I promise…" I said, though I wasn't really concentrating on him. He shrugged. "Nah, it doesn't matter. It was only 1000 gil. I have 10,000 with me, so what's 9,000 left?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes,and followed him out of the store. "The play is going to start soon. I'm going to head back to the ship." he said before walking away. I followed him. Alexandria was a bigger city then what is shown on the game, and depsite the fact I could mauever from aerial view, trying to find my way around was going to just get me overly lost.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" I asked myself.

* * *

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" Blank cried out dramatically. I resisted the urge to smirk. Playing this game enough, I knew what was to be said and done. 

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" I spoke next. Cinna gave me a small nod, just enough for me to know I was allowed to do that, but not enough to ruin everything else.

"For the sake of our friends... Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" Zidane lashed out his sword and we all answered with, "Aye!"

Everything was generally entertaining. As we fought against 'King Leo', Benero, and Zenero, I was able to test my abilities with my new weapon. They were great for close and far range attacking, and yet I did injure myself a bit because of the fact I was new to these things. I could only imagine why the weapon smith decided to give these to me…

King Leo decided to attack me just to show he didn't care if I was a girl. I gasped as I felt the small shock of the SFX, but it didn't do much else then surprise me. I lashed out my whip at him once I got a chance, butit missed him and came flying back at me, the end of it snapping on my back, and I gasped withpain, clenching my teeth and making a weird "sucking in" breathing noise throughmy teeth. Tears were in my eyes.And yet...I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I felt this pain. Enter another reason for the shop-keep to give me these (I'll make it easier: think sexist, and free entertainment...)

We won the battle quickly, and then Blank, Zidane, and I headed for the small flooring where the two were to duel, with me almost tripping over my yet to be rolled up whips. I was able to stumble along, then slioppily attached the whips to my sides again.However, since things had not been rehearsed, we had to improvise. I had no idea what I was doing, or what they were thinking, but Blank grabbed me and held me in a headlock, making me gag in surprise. I don't think it would be good for me to throw up...

"Zidane, are thou to waste thy lover as well? The uniting of two kingdoms must come with unwilling sacrifices! If thou refuse to let thee be, then thou lover shall die!" Blank said. With all this Shakespearian, I was suddenly reminded of Romeo and Juliet.

"Ne'er! Leave her be!" Zidane shouted back. Despite the fact that it was a play, I felt my heart skip a beat when Zidane said nothing about not being my lover. I mentally slapped myself. This was no the time to be thinking. Besides, it was for the _play_, nothing more. Now I wish I hadn't hung out with my old friends...putting these thoughts in my head. He's a video game character! Made up of _pixels_! ..Then again, I shouldn't really be talking...

I got an idea, as it seemed Blank was still reaching for words, and I bit him. Never in my life had I bitten anybody. The idea was always a disgusting thought, and yet just for this world, I would bite him. It wasn't that hard, and it barely left any teeth marks, but Blank pretended to be incredibly hurt.

"Aye! Run for it, dearest Gene!" Zidane called, and I made a run for inside the castle. I leaned up against the wall and threw a hand over my heart, feeling it beating fast as I breathed. I hate stage...I hate stage...I feel like now would be a good time to throw up...I hate stage...Someone please kill me.

Am I rambling again?

I took one large, deep breath and then remained just outside the room that the two of them were going to take Blutzen and Kohel's outfit. Finally, after about one minute of waiting, Zidane and Blank rushed through.

"Did you really have to bite?" Blank asked when he saw me, looking at his arm where it was somewhat turning red, then trying to brush it off with his other hand as he placed a disgusted look on his face.I chuckled, "It was my first time ever biting someone. You should feel honored." I retorted.

Zidane let out a laugh and Blank rolled his eyes. "We're going to get changed into the armor. Stay here. And no peeking."

I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, you act like I've never seen anything before." I mumbled, but they appeared to have ignored it.

It took less then five minutes before both reemerged from the room, clad in the stolen armor. "Alright." Zidane said.

Blank looked up at the flooring above us. "The royal seats should be right above these stairs!"

"Got it!" Zidane said, then he looked at me. "Wait at the bottom of the stairs, alright?"

I nodded, not feeling the need to disagree. Garnet would run by me anyways, I wasn't going to stop her.

I waited by the end of the stairs and Garnet ran right into me. I gasped and fell back pretty hard, and Garnet simply bowed a bit before taking off once more, like she would do with Zidane later.

I stood up with my eyes narrowed. I never really liked Garnet (or as I had heard when reading some Game Recaps a few days before: Garnoa **(1)**)…I decided to run after her, not caring whether or not Zidane was suppose to have done that originally.

Zidane and I ran after Garnet, and I was in the back. I ran pretty slow…ok, I hated running, but when I did run, I could go pretty far and keep up a pace faster then that behind me. However, Garnet was in front of me, and I wasn't too good at running _and_ catching things.

We past through the large ballroom and out into the courtyard-y thing. It wasn't long before we were face to face with the large, winding stairs in the right tower.

I was gasping for breath. My side hurt, and I was getting a headache. I was _not_ going to climb any steps at all, and that is final--

Zidane was basically just leaping across the steps, making it look easy. "Come on!" he shouted to me, and I rolled my eyes before trying to mimic him, but I was definitely slow. No amount of stairs that I had ever gone up, which included the 207 stone steps that led up from the Sakashita-mon Gate to the Okusha, could beat this. I was gasping for breath once more when we finally reached the top, and I was kneeling over in pain because of the fact my side hurt so much. I had crawled up the last few steps, so now my hands were dirty.

Zidane didn't seem to give me the time of day as he chased Garnet around the circular platform. I was still in the doorway, blocking her exit from there, as well as regaining myself.

I peered over the stone fence and saw Steiner finally emerging from his own tower. He just seemed to notice us and did his jumps a few times before Garnet began to climb onto the wall.

Zidane gasped, surprised, and I stood beside him, watching Garnet's facial expression. I glared at her when she jumped, and I remembered how the music got real loud and suspenseful after this movement. Zidane gasped, I involuntarily gasped because I wasn't awaer that Zidane was right next to me for some odd reason... and Steiner was rusting up his armor as well as risking his life.

I breathed deeply andmy eyes widenedas Zidane grabbed onto some of the flag wire and readied himself to jump. Without using any of my common sense, I made a grab for Zidane and managed to get a hold of his tail. I gripped it with all my life and I heard him make some unnatural noise of pain as we free fell, his grip on the wire tightening as I held onto his tail for my life.

We all landed on the circus tarp, Garnet making a break for the ledge. I was still clutching Zidane's tail for dear life, and was almost in tears. _Never_ had I _ever_ experienced something so terrifying. Falling…I never wanted to do anything like that again.

"I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie…" I continued to repeat, and I heard Zidane make some more noise of discomfort as he gently released my grip. "Gene, we're not falling anymore." he said, then gave a small laugh. "You can relax…"

I opened my eyes; only just now realizing they had been closed. I looked sheepish and then glared at him, "I could have died!" I shouted.

He ignored me, with good reason I hope, or I'd…hey, where'd he go?

I crawled to the edge of the tarp just to see Garnet run by, Zidane on the ground. Maybe Garnet wasn't so bad. Zidane got what he deserved.

I carefully and safely was able to land on top of Zidane as well just as Garnet rushed by once more. I forcefully placed my fist on Zidane's head, and he gave a small muffled cry. I internally laugh, then politely got off of him, following Garnet into Ruby's station.

I saw Garnet whiz past Ruby as if to hide somewhere and I ignored them both, pretending I hadn't seen them there to begin with. I made my way into the ship, into the meeting room, and I looked at the table.

"Ohhhh, what was it…?" I thought out loud again in a hasteful manner, impatiently making my hands circle around in front of me. "Ah! Open!" the table lifted itself up, ad I watched in amazement. "Sesame!" the hatch flew open and I peered down inside just as I heard Garnet and Zidane in the room before this. I held my breath before turning around and placing one leg in there, then both legs, hanging on by my arms. I shifted a little, and suddenly I slipped, falling onto the machine _and then_ sliding from there ontothe floorboards hard and I groaned in pain and annoyance. Cinna ran right passed me, jumping up unnaturally into the place that I had just fell from and closing the hatch behind him.

I glared at the now closed hatch before I made my way into the room with the floor lifts and waited, readying my whips. I wonder what type of weapon upgrades I'd be able to get…

As I thought about the weapons, I barely recognized the voices I heard making their way towards me. I saw Cinna, Zidane, and Garnet run in, all three breathing fast. Steiner made his way down the pole, and we all gasped, me once again involunatry. It was kind of like knowing that something is going to happen in a scary movie, and you know _exactly_ what it would be, but then you're still shocked and surprised when it finally happens, as if you _hadn't_ expected it. Kinda like that.

"Aha! Princess! I, Steiner, have come to your rescue!" Steiner said. Blank suddenly ran in, blocking the exit. "You needn't worry, Your Highness!" he said.

I watched Steiner and how he appeared to be proud. "Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" he said. I rolled my eyes, then my lips twitched into a humored grin.

Blank appeared to become more relaxed now and gave a small chuckle, "Just relax, Princess. We'll get you outta here!" he said, and Steiner gasped.

"WHAT? You're not one of my knights!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes once more, still grinning, "Nah, really?" I replied sarcastically. "Now, you can just leave the princess…"

Cinna, Blank, Zidane, and I all got into our fighting stances, "To us!"

Suddenly, Zidane sprang forward, slashing at Steiner with his daggers. Steiner made a small grunt, and Cinna lashed out next. Apparently, it was all real time fighting in this world, not turned-based, because the only reason Steiner didn't attack yet was because he was looking for an opening.

"My turn!" I said, lashing out both my whips and hitting Steiner hard on his arm with my left whip and then hitting him on the top of his head with my other one. "Ohh…Sorry." I said, cringing a little as the whips coiled back into my hands, the left one hitting me on the side, but not as hard as before. I clenched my fist as I clenched my teeth, both in pain, anger, and annoyance. I don't care if I have bad reflexes with these stupid whips! I just want them to do what I want!

Steiner made another grunt, glared at me, and then went straight for me, his sword raised, and my eyes widened. As he brought his sword down, I made a desperate move and ducked away, making him only able to slash my arm a little. I groaned in pain, and then got up, mad as hell.

I took my whips and began lashing out at him, not waiting for Zidane and his friends to get their turn. I was pissed! First my whips betray me, and then he totally just struck me! He had his arms up now, trying to block the attacks, which he was doing a pretty good job of, but I was still pissed.

Half of my attacks didn't even touch him. I think I even hit Cinna...oops...?

I finally was getting worn out, and apparently Steiner knew not to get on my bad side anymore. He made his own desperate move and went for Blank, and his sword lighted up, "I'll never give up!" he shouted, striking Blank. The armor broke, and Oglops erupted from underneath.

They weren't all that bad, really. Slimy, but they were pretty cute.

"No-o! I hate Oglops!" Steiner shouted as everyone, including himself, began to run around. I backed away from the mess and jumped onto one of the platforms. "Zidane! Princess, get on 2!" they complied with Cinna's orders as we all were raised, Steiner included, onto the stage.

* * *

**SO: Chapter 2 finished! It really isn't all that long or entertaining, but it serves it's purposes, I suppose. Anyways, let's see…I had something I wanted to say, but I can't remember…**

**(1) If you check out my profile, you'll see what I mean.**

**Ah! I just wanted to say that I'm writing this for myself, because I…I really just want to be there, you know? I don't care much about getting reviews for it, despite the fact I _do_ like them. So I WILL be completing this story, for any of you who actually DO like it.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Rebecca**: Thanks a bunch for your review.

**Lucrecia LeVrai**: Thankyou for this wonderful review. It will prove to be most useful, and I'll try hard to keep things going the waythey are without disrupting the flow of the story or the character's personality. Some things will obviously have to change, but I will try as hard as I can to not make this character a Mary-Sue.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I just want to say thanks! Also, just to let you know, I'm a big fan of these "Sucked-In" stories! If you have one you want to be read and reviewed, just review this one or give me an e-mail. My e-mail is listed on my profile page, so a review would probably be easier.**

**See ya around, readers!**

**-Setoobsessive**


	3. Are ya gonna save me?

Written while listening to FF8 Soundtrack

* * *

"Princess Garnet?" Baku whispered, shocked. Zidane looked at everyone, "Guys! Just improvise!" he whispered back, everyone ignoring the confused looking Steiner.

Marcus approached Garnet, "Cornelia!" he said. Garnet looked confused, and Zidane whispered something to her. She seemed to understand, replying out loud, "Oh, Marcus!"

Zidane whispered something else to Garnet, and she whispered something else back. Then Baku gave in his two cents.

They all made the Tantalus 'hand shake' and I watched them in basic annoyance. Improvising does not include the entire cast making some understanding of each other whilst on stage. That's what you would call, "messing up and making it obvious".

Garnet embraced Marcus, "Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane looked at Baku, "See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!"

"Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man--Prince Schneider! If that not so, Prince Schneider?" Baku turned towards Steiner, who looked absolutely horrified. "Marry the princess? Me?"

And I was half expecting that Baku would have selected me as a joke to follow up what had been said earlier.

"Aye! And this treacherous crew, I should place to death!"

I tuned out everyone else as my mind began to wander. Eventually, things began to fall into place as the game had. Garnet was 'stabbed' by Marcus (why couldn't it have been real?), Marcus killed himself, and I just now finally convinced myself that this play was better then Romeo and Juliet. I was always a Shakespeare fan, but Shakespeare is getting demoted by its own knock-off.

Vivi ran up on stage, shouting at the two ditzy guards, "Don't come any closer!" and blasted Garnet with his fire. I couldn't help but start laughing, totally knowing that I was breaking up everything. Garnet jumped up, threw off her cape, and then began to swat herself to get the remaining feelings of fire off her. In some ways, I'm glad no one was paying attention, because looking like a lunatic wasn't a good thing for me at this point in my life.

"Zidane, it's time!" Baku said, and Zidane looked at Garnet, "Princess Garnet! Lets get you out of here!"

Steiner looked horrified at everything, "What--What is going on!"

"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore." Garnet said, placing her hands on her hips. I walked in front of Garnet, but my back was turned to her. "Listen, Stein. I know you're not gonna follow that order, so just hurry up and lose, ok?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but I had a smile on my face. Now I can't help but wonder what I look like...

Steiner growled and him and his two knights lunged for us. Vivi, Blank, Zidane, and I all got into our fighting stances and Garnet stood behind us. "Heal us when we need it, ok?" I instructed before I got ready to strike. However, Zidane quickly went first, and my eye's narrowed. "Zidane…" I whined. "That was my turn…"

"Then don't be so slow." he replied nonchalantly, and I let out a groan. A flicked my whip and it hit Steiner in the arm, and as it began coming back to me, I yelped and moved, avoiding what would have been another pain in my side.. He narrowed his eyes at me, but he attacked Blank. I think he knew not to mess with me now. (Insert stuck-up laugh here)

It took a couple of minutes, but we were able to defeat him, and his two lackeys. The ship lurched forward and I stumbled, but was able to grab onto Zidane before I feel completely, my throat letting out some strange whine noise as soon as I came into contact with his arm. The ship was heading up over the large population of Alexandria.

I watched in horror as the chains began to tug into our boat, making it lean up for some reason, and I sailed back in the glass to the room that was shaped like an observatory. The glass began to split apart, but didn't begin to shatter until I had fallen to the ground. I lay there for what seemed like an hour, but it was only a minute at most, just me trying to regain myself. I pray no glass as sticking out of me...

I brushed off what I could of the glass, taking note that I had now very small, painful cuts on me that wouldn't go away for awhile. Then again, this is FF9, and a potion is usually always on hand. However, right now, everything was acting like a bitch…

It appeared that Garnet and Zidane were also staring at the mess that was going on, and I rushed to stand. I got light headed for a moment, to where my vision began to spot and yet I didn't care, rushing for the pair. It was like standing up too fast after being down for awhile.I narrowly avoided the large plot where wood was beginning to rip itself from where the chained anchor was starting to pull as the ship kept onward.

I stumbled over myself, falling to the side of Garnet, and she gasped, obviously not expecting me. I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision, holding a hand to my head as I sat up once more.

We all watched in horror (well...I was kinda looking down, blinking and trying to get some vision back) as the big cannon was brought out and the thing shot at us. Steiner had been out of it in front of us, and had strategically planned that _exact_ moment to come back 'into it'. He stood up, readying his sword, and the fire bomb crept up behind him, patiently waiting to gain enough energy to blow up.

I didn't waste any time and took out just one of my whips. Even though they were far ranged, I wouldn't be able to hit the bomb, for some reason. It had some sort of barrier that could only be broken from the inside… So I took my weapon and aimed for Steiner, hitting him on the side of his armored face. "You're an **_idiot_**!" I shouted at him. "Look behind you!"

He didn't heed my enraged demand, and then Zidane took his turn to attack, shouting out words that were along my lines. Copy-Cat.

We all took turns, back and forth, Garnet healing and Vivi with his magic, me attacking far-ranged as Zidane attacked close-ranged. Steiner came at us every time he could find an opening, and he mostly came to attack Zidane and me, not much worried about my bashing I gave him the last time he had attacked me.

The fire bomb grew bigger and bigger, and suddenly (and _finally_) Steiner finally turned around, gasping at what he saw.

We all gasped involuntarily, too, even though we had already seen it like this.

Without warning, the bomb blew up. We all gasped once more before being thrown in various directions. I flew back, once more hitting something hard. It was difficult to know what I had hit. My eyes were shut tightly as I felt a nagging cut all the way up my left arm, and it hadn't been caused by Steiner, either. On my way to hitting this hard object, I must have scratched it on something. All I know is that it hurt like hell…_like a snowball would be hurting in hell_…

I felt the ship tug somewhat and I opened my eyes. I saw I had crashed into Zidane, and was now leaning into his stomach as I cradled my injured arm, my body hanging off of his lap. He looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. If he says _one word_ about this event...

I quickly stood up, getting dizzy but blinking it away. I always had a problem with headaches and blurry visions when getting up quickly, and yet now was not the time to do anything about it other then try and see through it.

I mumbled something--it's all something of a blur now, even though I had just said--and then both of our eyes widened as we felt the ship being tugged again.

I tried to regain my balance, but only seemed to stumbled, and Zidane stumbled over to me, holding me upright. He stared straight into my eyes, trying to read them to make sure I was alright. He saw the princess, then, too, and didn't even take a second glance at me before rushing off to her. Guess he felt like I was fine, despite the fact I was _INJURED_ and the princess was _NOT INJURED_!

Oh yeah. Jealous streak is coming in fast.

The ship continued and continued to jerk itself around, and I felt it suddenly begin to go crazy. The steam from the roaring fires made it hard to see much, but as I began to fall and slide off the ship, I saw Zidane sliding in my direction as well, holding his hand out to Garnet, who was reaching for him.

I felt my vision waver. I had never blacked out before, except for when I had actually came in this place, so it seemed strange for all these overwhelming desires to hit me.

I felt the tears leave my eyes--had I been crying?--and watch them float above me like some dramatic Gundam Seed thing. It's all…so hard…to breath…

Zidane…can you…save me?

* * *

DXP: Yeah…that was kinda corny…but I needed to leave everyone off on a cliffhanger. Why? Because I felt like it. And it's…revenge for all those who leave people on cliffhangers for their sick enjoyment! …Like me, lol. I know it seemed like she's turning into a Mary-Sue now, but believe me, she isn't. Anyone would want to be saved from the main character, so it's seems like basic concept for Gene to be asking him.

Amazing she still has her humor as she seems to fall to her death.


End file.
